Guide:Farmer's Market Instruction
The Farmer’s Market allows you (at Level 15 or higher) to collect the crops you harvest in bushels that can be used to get bonuses for yourself, or given to neighbors! Here’s how to get started: Getting Market Stalls You can get a Market Stall one of two ways: *Collecting your first Bushel – Collecting bushels is simply done by harvesting your regular crops. In much the same way that you can harvest Perfect Bunches from Flower crops, you’ll be able collect bushels from all permanent crops available in the Market. Limited Edition Crops will not produce bushels. Once you collect your first Bushel, you’ll receive the following pop-up: Once you click ‘Okay’, you’ll see that your pointer has a small building on it, waiting to be placed. This is your first Market Stall! Once you place your first Stall, the Farmer’s Market tutorial will open. Anytime you’d like to read through the tutorial, simply select ‘How Does this Work?’ from the Farmers Market menu. This menu is accessed by clicking your Market Stall and selecting ‘Look Inside’, then clicking on 'How Does this Work?' in the pop-up window that appears. *Purchase From the Market – You can also purchase a Market Stall in the Buildings section of the Market for either or . You are limited to 5 Market Stalls on your farm in total. Each Market Stall you have can sell one type of crop. Your ability to purchase additional Market Stalls for coins is dependent on the number of neighbors that you have. After gaining your first Market Stall, if you have 8 or fewer neighbors, you’ll need to add enough neighbors to have 10 in total. If you have 9 or more, with each Market Stall that you acquire, the ability to purchase additional Market Stalls for coins is locked until you gain two more neighbors. (ex. If you have 11 neighbors and have already purchased one Market Stall, you’ll need to have 13 neighbors in total before you can purchase another Market Stall for coins.) You can purchase Market Stalls for Farm Cash without gaining new neighbors. Now that you have a Market Stall on your Farm, you can start collecting bushels to use for yourself, or to give to your friends! Using your Market Stall Once you’ve got your Market Stall in place, you can start collecting bushels to use yourself, or to let neighbors collect. Whenever you’re harvesting full grown crops, you have a chance to collect bushels from them. Whenever you collect a bushel from your crops, you’ll see this notification appear just above your neighbor bar. Each bushel that you find is added to your Market Stall automatically, and once you stop harvesting you’ll get a summary of how many bushels you collected. Clicking Share on this Summary will give you the chance to post a feed to your Friends list that will allow up to 3 friends to collect one bushel of the crop you harvested. You can access your Market Stall’s menu by selecting Farmer’s Market from its pulldown menu. Inside, you can see what bushels you’ve collected from your neighbors in the My Bushels section, what bushels your neighbors have available in the Get Bushels section and what bushels your stall is offering in the''' My Stall''' section. The crop that your Stall is currently offering will be displayed in a small box at the top of the Farmer's Market screen, along with the time left for your neighbors to collect from you. When your Market Stall first opens, your neighbors have 24 hours to collect bushels from you. This time is extended by 8 hours for each level of Mastery that you have for that Stall’s crop. (ex. A Market Stall offering Strawberry Bushels from a farmer who has reached Level 2 Mastery will remain open for 40 hours). Also, each time that you find a new bushel, your Stall’s remaining time is reset to its maximum. Clicking the Get Bushels button will show you all of the bushels that your neighbors are currently offering. From here you can select any available bushels, and it will display a list of each neighbor that has the crop available, and how long their Stall is open for. Selecting a specific neighbor will take you to their Stall: You can take up to three bushels (listed as Bags Remaining in the Friend’s Stall menu) from each one of your neighbors over a period of 24 Hours. Once you’ve taken three bushels from one neighbors, you can not collect any more from that neighbor until your timer for bags resets. You can only take three at a time (ie. If you do not use all three bags that you are given, the next day you’ll only have three bags once again). In total, over a period of 24 hours, you can collect 50 bags by visiting neighbors' Stalls. Bushels taken from your friend’s Stall are added to your inventory, which can be seen in the My Bushels section of your Stall. Once you’ve collected bushels, either from finding them on your own farm or taking them from your neighbors, they’re all displayed in your inventory: You can hold up to 100 bushels in your inventory, and each bushel can be shared or used. Clicking the Share button on any bushel will allow you to offer up a number of bushels of your choosing to your friends, via feed. Clicking the Use button consumes one of the selected bushels and gives you a bonus. The type of bonus depends on whether you have access to the crop or not. If the bushel used is for a crop you can plant, you receive a bonus of +1 Mastery whenever that crop is harvested on your farm for two hours. If you have already mastered this crop, the bonus is +1 XP per harvest: If you use a bushel of a crop that you are not high enough of a level to plant, you’ll receive a license to plant that crop that lasts for two hours. When active, these bonuses will be displayed in the lower right corner of your screen, above your Farming menu: Along with being able to collect and use bushels from Market Stalls, you can receive rewards whenever neighbors use your Stall: *400 coins per farmer *15 plots of fuel per farmer *10 XP per farmer Receiving Rewards Whenever your neighbors use your Market Stall, you’ll be able to receive a reward of your choice. The next time you return to your farm, if your neighbors have used your Market Stall an arrow will point to the appropriate Stall. Viewing the interior of the Stall will show you the three rewards that you can choose from: The size of reward you can receive is determined by the number of people that have taken bushels from your Stall, and is different for each reward. *Coins - per farmer *Fuel - 15 Units per farmer (Unit = 1 Notch on the Fuel gauge) *XP =- per farmer NOTE: Only one visit to your Market Stall per person is counted per 24 hours. So if your neighbor heads to your Stall, takes one Bushel and leaves that counts as his visit. Returning later that day to get another bushel does not give you another point toward your rewards. Also, you can only collect 12 points toward rewards every 12 hours. Therefore, the most points toward rewards that you can receive is 24. Once you’ve had 24 visits, your rewards totals will not increase. Reference *Zynga Forum Category:Guides Category:Farmer's Market